Kataang story - After the Battle
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - After the battle .


This story / chapter is about Sozin's Comet. Zuko and Mai are in the palace and Katara is alone. What goes through her ?mind go? .

Is Aang back? , Or not? .

* * *

Let's go to the palace, said Mai. Yeah good plan, Zuko said, and walked with her. Katara stood alone in the middle of the garden. Shall Aang come back? , She thought. Or not? , She on ... he comes back ... he is the avatar ... no one is stronger than him ... right? , She thought.  
Oooohh man ... he should come back ... he's my best friend ... or maybe more than a best friend, she thought.  
I think I'll go to sleep. I hear they when they are returned, she said, and walked into the palace to her room.

* * *

meanwhile

Yes, you beat him! Cried sokka happy. Aang? asked sokka , when he saw aang lying on the ground . Aang ? Asked suki and knelt beside him.  
He sleeps, Toph said smiling. Who sleeps well above on a rock? Asked Sokka. Sokka, he has had a hard ... he is so tired .. that he is no longer awake, said Suki. Toph hit him on his arm. Auwhh said Sokka. Toph laughed.  
Toph you take sokka inside. I nem aang, and place him on a bed ... I'll see you two in the kitchen, said suki. Okay, Sokka said.  
Come on mister boomerang, said toph and took sokka inside. Suki lifted aang up, and took him to a room. She laid him down on a bed, and walked away to the kitchen.  
So .. he sleeps for a while, suki said and laughed. Toph smiled. When we arrive at the fire nation palace? Asked Sokka. In an hour, suki said.

* * *

Back too katara

Katara was lying on her bed. Someone knocked on her door. She opened the door. Ty lee? She asked. Hey, They are here, ty lee said and laughed.  
Katara smiled and ran downstairs , she came into the room and looked around the room. No aang, where is he? , She thought in panic.  
She ran to appa . And looked around. No aang! where is he? She asked as she stormed into the room. Oooh you mean aang? , He is sleeping all night almost , said suki.

* * *

Which room? , Katara asked loudly. Room 19, said suki. Thanks, Katara said and ran upstairs to his room. I hope all is well with him, she thought.  
She reached room 19 and opened the door. She saw aang in bed. She ran to him, knelt beside him. Aang? , she said. Aang moaned something and woke up.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. Heeeeyyy ... Katara, he said, smiling. Hey, she said and looked at him. I just fell down and slept .. I think he said.  
Does not matter ... I'm glad you're okay, she said, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and sighed happy.  
I thought for a moment that you were gone ... forever, she said, sobbing softly. Is not true, I sleep alone, he said.  
She nodded and pulled back. Come along to the others? She asked. Well actually ... I'm tired ... sorry, he said.  
Okay then, I will eat first, I will come again, she said. Okay, he said. She kissed his cheek and walked into the room.

* * *

Few minutes later .

Aang? She asked as she knelt beside his bed. What is it? He asked. Well ... I wanted to ask you ... do you like me? She asked, blushing and looked away  
You mean like Boy or girl friend? He asked.  
Well .. yes, she said, smiling. Well ... yes a long time .. all from that iceberg, and then .. I loved you more and more, he said, blushing and vreef his mind.  
She laughed. Ooo okay, she said. So ... yes .. I love you, he said, smiling. She blushed and smiled at the same time. I love you too, she said.  
After a few minutes of silence, she leaned in and kissed him briefly. They both blushed and looked at each other. He sat up and stood up. Katara stood up too.  
And took his hand. I go to the rest, are you coming with me? He asked. Of course, she said, and kissed his cheek. Okay, he said.  
And together they walked hand in hand to the rest.

* * *

Hey guys, aang said. Hey, everyone said. Aang sat down and looked at the sun. Katara walked over to him and sat in his lap. Sokka looked at them quizzically.  
What sokka? Asked Katara graying. Since when, are you in aang's lap? , He said. Aang is my boyfriend, she said, smiling. The what!? Cried Sokka.  
Look, aang is my - B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, she said spelling and smiling . Sokka fell down in surprise. We already knew, that one time , this was coming, everyone said.  
You do, and why i not? I Asked Sokka. Yeah, what do you think Sokka, Toph said grinning. Suki tried to keep her laugh in .Funny toph, said Sokka.  
Katara kissed aang again with her arms around his neck. Toph laughed as sokka walked to red. After a few minutes, Katara pulled back and looked at him.  
He chuckled. She rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his shoulders. He smiled and put his arm around her waist. And together they watched the sunset.


End file.
